Years of Waiting
by benderjam
Summary: Let's find out how Valka disappeared. Let's also find out how she met Cloudjumper and discovered that it was possible to train dragons. Let's see how she spent her time away from home and how she became reunited with her son.


Years of Waiting

**Before you read: I based part of this off the ending of the Futurama episode, Jurassic Bark, so at that part maybe listen to "I will wait for you".**

It was a calm, peaceful night on the cold sea; a small group of ships was sailing near some large rock formations. On the bow of the leading ship stood Stoick the Vast, who stared ahead with a serious expression. The Hooligans were on their way to return to Berk after signing a peace treaty between them and their allies. He turned his head with a warm smile to see his wife Valka walking as she cradled her son in her arms. He was only a few months old; he had a few of his teeth and a full head of brown hair. He had chubby cheeks and freckles on his face; he wore a green tunic with small fur boots. She looked down at him with a warm, loving smile as he slept with a smile on his face, as he rested the right side of his head against her chest. She walked toward the bow of the ship and stood to the right of Stoick, who showed a warm smile as he looked down at Hiccup.

She did not take her eyes off the baby as she said, "Hiccup is a very special boy."

Stoick put his arm around her as he smiled proudly but then showed a concerned expression as he said, "He is. But he's so different."

Valka did not change her expression as she looked at Stoick and said, "And that is what will make him a great viking and leader one day."

Stoick showed a reassured expression as he smiled at her and then they both proudly looked down at Hiccup as he made a tired baby sound and nuzzled the right side of his head against Valka's chest. Suddenly they heard a mysterious roar and they looked up and around in surprise and worry.

Suddenly a viking on the ship next to them yelled, "Stoick, dragons!"

Three Monstrous Nightmares flew by and breathed fire on the masts of a couple ships. They then landed on some of the ships and roared ferociously at the vikings, who grabbed weapons and attacked them. Then a Stormcutter flew down and fired at the side of another ship, causing an explosion that shook the ship and caught it on fire. The explosion woke up Hiccup and he began to cry in fear, so Valka held him tight. Then a Deadly Nadder flew down and burnt a hole in the sail of Stoick's ship. It landed on the stern of the ship and roared as vikings gathered around it.

Stoick showed a determined expression as he went to join them and he turned to Valka and said, "Protect him at all cost!"

He grabbed a hammer and shield as he joined the other vikings as they fought the Deadly Nadder. It breathed fire at them but missed but set part of the deck on fire; vikings quickly scooped buckets of water to put out the fire. Stoick then quickly grabbed a bucket of water and poured it on the Nadder's head. The Nadder then angrily whipped its tail toward them and fired poisonous spikes at them. They blocked all of them and the spikes got stuck in their shields; Valka held Hiccup tightly as she turned her head and watched the other vikings battle the Monstrous Nightmares. Then she saw the Stormcutter fly down and fire at another ship, causing an explosion that set the whole ship on fire. The vikings jumped off of the ship and swam to other ones, where the other Hooligans helped them out of the water.

The Stormcutter then flew down and did the same thing a second time; then it flew over Stoick's ship and looked down at Valka and Hiccup. It flew away but then turned around and flew down low in her direction with its wings in "X" formation; Valka showed fear as she realized what was about to happen. She looked down at Hiccup, who showed fear as he put his arms on her with his eyes closed. She held him tight and when the Stormcutter came close she jumped forward, just before it could grab her with its feet. She watched it fly away and then watched Stoick and the other vikings battle the Deadly Nadder. It lunged its head forward and tried to bite Stoick, but he jumped out of the way.

Valka then turned to see the Stormcutter flying toward her with its wings in "X" formation again. She turned around and jumped forward and rolled on the ground, holding Hiccup close to her chest for protection. The Stormcutter missed her again and flew away from the ship. Valka stood up and turned to look at the Monstrous Nightmares on the three other ships. One of them lit itself on fire, setting the bow of the ship on fire, and it tried to bite some vikings but they jumped out of the way. One of the other Nightmares was standing on the bow of a ship that was almost completely on fire. The vikings jumped off the ship and swam to another one, where the other vikings helped them aboard their ship. The third Nightmare roared ferociously at some vikings as it stood on the stern of a ship and used its claws to rip huge pieces out of the ship. It tried to bite one viking and another hit the side of its face with a hammer.

Valka turned to see the Stormcutter flying toward her a third time with its wings in "X" formation again. When it came close she jumped out of the way, holding Hiccup tightly, and avoided being caught again. She watched it fly away and she showed a worried expression as she realized it would not stop until it caught her. She turned to look at Stoick and the other vikings; Stoick smashed his hammer into the side of the Nadder's face three times and then it flew away angrily. Valka turned to see the Stormcutter flying toward her with its wings in "X" formation again; it was a far distance away but it would not take long to reach her. She showed fear as she held Hiccup tightly but then she looked at his face with worry. He looked at her with fear and she showed a sad expression as she realized what she had to do to protect him.

She pulled him close and kissed his forehead with her eyes closed and she hugged him as she shed a tear and said, "I'll always love you."

She then hurried to Stoick and exclaimed, "Stoick!"

He looked at her curiously and she handed him Hiccup and said, "Keep him safe!"

She turned around and ran toward the bow of the ship as he held Hiccup with a confused expression and said, "What?!"

He turned his head to see the Stormcutter flying toward Valka and he showed a scared expression as he realized what she was doing.

He held Hiccup in his left arm as he stretched his right hand out and exclaimed, "Valka don't!"

She did not stop as she ran to the bow and just as the Stormcutter came she jumped off the bow with her arms out and the Stormcutter used its legs to grab her upper arms and carry her away.

It flew high in the air and she showed a sad expression as she accepted her fate; Stoick looked up in devastation as he held his right hand out in her direction as he exclaimed, "Nooooooo!"

Hiccup showed a sad expression as he looked up at her and reached his hands out toward her, as if he wanted to grab her. The three Monstrous Nightmares flew away and all the Hooligans looked up and watched the Stormcutter fly away until they could no longer see it or Valka. They all showed sad expressions and Stoick tilted his head down with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile

The Stormcutter flew high through the clouds and then under and around large rock formations as it carried Valka. Valka looked around but showed no fear, for she was too sad to care. The Stormcutter flew into a cave and into a large network of caverns; Valka then showed a curious expression as she looked around. The Stormcutter then flew into a huge cavern in the center of the mountain and Valka curiously looked down as there was grey fog at the bottom and hundreds of other dragons swarmed around the top of the cavern. They all showed surprise as they heard a low growling sound come from the bottom. They all flew onto the rocky walls of the cavern and looked down at the fog; the Stormcutter stood up as it still held Valka in its feet and pressed her body against the ground as it put its bottom wings on the ground. They all looked down, including Valka, who squinted her eyes curiously and suspiciously. She then showed a shocked, amazed, and scared expression as she saw the head of a Bewilderbeast emerge from the fog with its large tusks pointing up. It looked around as it growled with an irked expression; Valka knew that it could sense her presence. The Bewilderbeast remained motionless for a moment before it growled with a still irked expression and then moved its head back into the fog.

The dragons then flew out and back into the smaller caverns; the Stormcutter flew slowly into one cavern and then dropped Valka. Valka pulled herself up and it landed and walked toward her; Valka backed away in fear as it approached her, growling threateningly. She couldn't fight it without any weapons and she knew it wouldn't make a difference as many other dragons gathered behind it, growling threateningly at her. She looked around and saw a dead fish on the ground near her. She showed fear as she grabbed it and held it out toward the Stormcutter. The dragon showed a surprised and confused expression as it looked at the fish in her hand. She held it out with a nervous expression and it showed a distrusting expression as it walked toward her and slowly opened its mouth. It then quickly jerked its head forward and snatched the fish out of her hand and then ate it. It then slurped its tongue with a satisfied expression and Valka looked at it with an amazed expression.

Valka did not change her expression as she slowly moved her hand toward its face; it noticed her and slightly turned its head away with a distrusting expression as it gently growled at her. She showed a slightly nervous expression as she turned her head away with her eyes closed as she held her hand out in front of the Stormcutter's face. The Stormcutter then looked at her with a surprised and curious expression; it could tell that she was not trying to hurt it. It had never seen a viking act like this before; it then slowly moved its head toward her hand and closed its eyes with a trusting expression and it gently pressed its snout against the palm of her hand. She turned her head and looked at it with an amazed expression; all the other dragons looked at them with surprised expressions. The Stormcutter than took its snout off her hand and looked at her for a moment before walking away to sleep. Valka stared forward with an amazed expression as she realized what this meant: dragons could be tamed.

A few days later

Stoick and the vikings returned to Berk and informed everyone of what had happened. That night they all gathered on the cliffs and docks for Valka's funeral; since they didn't have her body they gathered her most prized possessions and put them in a small boat and set it adrift into the sea. Everyone showed sad expressions as they watched the boat float out into the sea; Stoick stood at the front of the cliff in front of everyone else and he held Hiccup in his left arm. They both stared out at the boat with sad faces; many of the vikings in the crowd held torches that lit up the whole area. Gobber stood next to Stoick as he showed empathy and put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. When the boat was very far out into the sea a viking pulled back a bow and arrow with the arrow lit on fire. He released it and the arrow flew through the air and hit the boat, setting it on fire. Everyone showed sad expressions as they watched the boats burn; parents comforted their children, and people began to close their eyes as they mourned for Valka. Gothi stared out into the sea and saw the fire of the boat and she showed a sad expression as it slowly began to sink.

Stoick then held Hiccup with his hands under his armpits and he said, "I promise that I'll always protect you."

The next day

Valka had already learned much about dragons and she had befriended the Stormcutter and named him Cloudjumper. She stood on the beach of the island and stared out to the ocean with a sad expression. She knew now that it was possible to train dragons, but she felt that Stoick would think she had lost her mind and had betrayed him. She felt that she could not convince him and the people of Berk that they did not have to fight dragons, because they were not ready. She felt she had to learn more about dragons if she could ever have any hope of going home. She felt sad because she would not see any of her friends, or her husband, but she was mostly sad that she could not see Hiccup again.

She stared out into the sea and Cloudjumper looked at her with a sympathetic expression as she said, "I will see you again Hiccup, and I will wait for that day until it comes."

(Note: At this point you might want to listen to that song I mentioned.)

It had been a few months since Valka had been carried off by Cloudjumper and separated from Stoick and Hiccup. She and Cloudjumper went to the wall of the cavern and she used black chalk (or whatever they'd use) to draw a picture Hiccup lying down as a baby, and she drew a small slash next to it.

She sighed sadly as she put her left hand on the drawing and said, "(Sigh) Happy birthday Hiccup."

Over time she had developed a strong friendship with Cloudjumper and learned interesting things about training dragons. It wasn't long before she discovered the thrill of flying with them by riding on their backs. She had also managed to earn the trust of a few other dragons. She learned how to pet and scratch dragons in ways they liked; she also learned some things that dragons do for enjoyment. Every night before she would go to sleep she would look at the picture she drew of Hiccup and wonder how Stoick was taking care of him. She used the chalk to mark his fifth birthday, and by then she had also trained a Hobblegrunt she named Gruff. She learned methods of communicating with the dragons through hand gestures. She had many happy times with the dragons but she always waited and hoped for the day when some miracle would happen and she would see Hiccup again. As she continued to mark his birthdays on the wall of the cave the dragons would show empathy toward her, especially Cloudjumper. Valka couldn't help but wonder what Hiccup was doing with his life. She wondered if he was anything like Stoick, if he had friends, if he fought dragons like the other vikings on Berk, and if he had ever actually killed a dragon. By his fifteenth birthday she had already trained all of the dragons in the nest she lived in. She had also learned of a man named Drago Bludvist, who was using dragons caught by a dragon trapper named Eret to assemble a powerful army and become a ruthless dictator. She began rescuing dragons captured by Eret and training them to help her fight back. She made her own staff with hooks on both ends that she would use for fighting and to command the dragons. One night, she went to the wall with the slashes and the drawing of Hiccup as a baby; she drew a diagonal slash across four other slashes, marking his twentieth birthday.

She showed a sad expression as she sighed and stared at the slashes and said, "(Sigh) Happy birthday."

(Note: Imagine the song ending at this point.)

One day, a few months later, Hiccup was riding his Night Fury, Toothless, through the clouds. He had run away from Berk because his father was pressuring him to take over as chief, and he felt he was not ready. He was exploring new lands to make a map of the islands, but he missed home and felt bad about leaving. They flew high above the clouds and Hiccup showed a slightly sad expression as he moved his eyes around.

Hiccup looked down as he said, "Well, I guess we'll just keep going."

Suddenly Toothless showed an agitated expression as he looked down into the clouds.

Hiccup noticed how Toothless was acting and he showed curious and concerned expression as he said, "Toothless, what is it?"

They both looked down into the clouds; suddenly Cloudjumper flew straight up from out of the clouds with Valka riding on his back. Hiccup gently shouted in surprise and Toothless hovered in place as they looked up at them. Cloudjumper turned around and hovered in front of them at a higher level as he flapped all four of his wings. Valka stood on his back and Hiccup looked at her with a nervous expression. She wore a painted suit of armor with a red cape and a mask with a light blue skull painted on the front with six curved horns sticking out of the top in different directions. She held her staff and a painted shield as she looked down at Hiccup. Since she had not seen him since he was a baby she did not recognize that he was her son. She held her staff and a painted shield and she stood in a stance like she was about to fight. Cloudjumper growled at them in a distrusting manner.

Hiccup showed a distrusting expression as he said, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Valka stared at him and said nothing but then she moved her staff and pointed it forward. Cloudjumper then flew high in the air to the right of Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup turned his head and looked at them with a confused expression. Valka stood up and looked down at him as she pointed her staff at him; then Cloudjumper flew back down into the clouds as Valka kept staring at them. When they were gone Hiccup looked forward and showed a surprised expression to see a large dragon flying straight toward him. He realized what was going to happen, so he quickly pulled the lever on Toothless' saddle that would allow his fake tailfin to stay in place. Toothless began to glide forward just as the dragon flew over him and grabbed Hiccup right off of him. Toothless managed to turn and he roared angrily as he tried to pursue the dragon carrying his best friend, but it wasn't long before it was out of sight.

The dragon followed Valka and Cloudjumper as it carried Hiccup in its front legs; Hiccup showed a serious expression as he looked around. They flew to the Dragon Nest that looked like a glacier with icicles pointing outward. They flew under and around rock formations and then into a cave until they came to the network of caverns. The dragon then dropped Hiccup and then hit him on the head, knocking him out cold.

An hour or so later

Hiccup finally woke up to find himself sitting in a large dark cavern, surrounded by different species of dragons, which were staring at him threateningly. He quickly stood up and pulled out his sword. One dragon breathed fire at him but he dodged it and it hit his sword, lighting it on fire.

Hiccup smiled as he said, "Thanks."

He then swung his sword at them while it was on fire and it left a small short trail of fire in the air. He moved threw the crowd as he tried to swing at them, but they avoided his attacks. He was surrounded and so he kneeled down and spun his upper body around and made a small ring of fire in the air around him. He raised his sword in the air but suddenly one dragon shot at it and knocked it out of his hand. The fire on it began to decrease and he showed fear as he looked at the dragons around him. Suddenly he heard a familiar roar behind him and he turned around to see Toothless charge in his direction and stop as he emerged from the crowd of dragons.

Hiccup showed a relieved expression as he exclaimed, "Toothless!"

He ran to him and kneeled down and held his face as he said, "Man am I glad to see you!"

Suddenly they both turned and looked ahead to see Valka standing in front of them and they showed intimidating expressions as Valka said, "Impressive."

Hiccup stood up and said, "Why did you bring me here?"

Valka ignored the question as she stood in a fighting stance as she held her staff and shield. She spun her staff around and then smashed one of the hooks down on the ground. One of the dragons then lit its fire in its mouth and let it burn like a torch and the rest soon did the same thing. Valka could tell from how Hiccup treated Toothless that he felt like he was an expert on dragons.

She spoke with an intimidating, mysterious, and distrusting tone as she said, "I bet you think you know a lot about dragons."

Hiccup showed an irked expression as he said, "I don't think I know a lot about dragons, I know I know a lot about dragons."

Valka then threw her staff and shield down to the ground and spoke with the same tone as she said, "Well…"

She slowly walked toward Toothless with her left hand out as she said, "Let me show you some of what you don't know."

She then crouched down on all fours in front of Toothless as he backed away, growling at her threateningly as she moved her hand in front of him. Suddenly he smiled and fell to the ground and rolled over with his left hind leg in the air as she rubbed his chin and he growled in a way that sounded like purring.

Hiccup showed an amazed expression as he said, "How did you do that?!"

Valka looked at him and spoke with the same tone as she said, "I know a lot more about dragons than you do."

She spoke with a demanding tone as she said, "Now, I have some questions for you. Who are you?! And what are you doing here?!"

Hiccup showed an irked expression as he said, "I ran away from home. I was exploring new lands and making a map."

Valka spoke with another intimidating, mysterious, and distrusting tone as she said, "Well you're not welcome here! So I suggest you return home!"

She then looked down at Toothless as she continued to rub his chin and she spoke with a fascinated expression as she said, "Though I think I'll keep this dragon."

Hiccup pointed at Toothless angrily as he said, "No! I'm not leaving without Toothless!"

She spoke with an irked tone as she said, "You're a stubborn boy."

Hiccup showed an irked expression as he said, "I'm a viking. We're all like that in Berk."

Valka spoke with an annoyed and skeptical tone as she said, "You're not from Berk. The vikings there are too stubborn to learn to train dragons."

Hiccup did not change his expression as he pointed his right thumb at himself and said, "I changed that! I showed everyone they could train dragons!"

Valka spoke with the same tone as she said, "Then why did you leave?"

Hiccup did not change his expression as he said, "Because I'd rather be myself than be like my dad, who wants me to take over as chief!"

Valka moved her body as she sat down and took her hand off Toothless and spoke with a surprised tone as she said, "Stoick the Vast?"

Hiccup showed a slightly surprised expression as he said, "I take it you've heard of him?"

She took her mask off and stared at him with her mouth wide open, for she realized that he was her son whom she was separated from twenty years ago.

She stared at him in shock and disbelief as she softly said, "Hiccup?!"

Hiccup showed a confused expression as he said, "Should I know you?"

She showed much emotion as she said, "No. You were only a babe."

She then tilted her head down some as she looked up at him and said, "But a mother never forgets."

Hiccup let out a gentle gasp of shock and disbelief and he stared at her and stuttered as he said, "M-M-Mom?!"

She stood up and dropped her mask as she stared at him and said, "It is you!"

She then pulled him toward her and hugged him tightly as she rested her head on his right shoulder. Hiccup stared up with an expression of shock, confusion, and disbelief.

Valka shed a tear as she showed a sad expression, she was overcome with happiness to see her son, and she softly said, "I knew this day would come!"

**Please review.**


End file.
